MORS
The MORS (M'ilitary '''O'perated 'R'ail 'S'niper) is a single-shot sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The MORS is the most common sniper rifle in the campaign. Despite this, it is still quite rare. It can be found in the missions Fission, Aftermath, Crash, Bio Lab, Collapse, and Armada. It is a one-shot kill on most enemies and usually comes with a fair amount of ammo, but additional ammo is very rare; resupply crates are useful in this case. In Collapse and Armada, it is also seen held by Sentinel soldiers from helicopters. The variant that can be picked up in "Crash" (after getting out of the ice cave) is unique in that it is magazine-fed and semi-automatic, but with a lower rate of fire than the standard single-shot MORS. It has a magazine capacity of 10 rounds and fires explosive rounds, as well as having a unique bullet trail effect when fired. Multiplayer The MORS is unlocked at level 8, and is the second sniper rifle unlocked by the player. The MORS is a high damage weapon. It can one-hit kill with neck, torso and upper arms shots, making the weapon very effective to take down a target at long range. With a single headshot, one can also kill a Exo Stim user. However, the single-shot nature severely limits the weapon's usefulness in taking down multiple targets. Its reload animation, similar to cycling the bolt of bolt-action sniper rifles from previous games, lasts for 1.2 seconds, limiting the maximum potential fire rate to 47 rounds per minute. Another drawback is that the MORS cannot be speed reloaded. An advantage of this nature, however, is that magazine size is a negligible factor; there is no need for extra reloading every few shots. The MORS has average handling traits. The hip-fire cone is very large, the aim down sight speed is 400 milliseconds (shared with other sniper rifles), and the player moves at 90% of the default movement speed when carrying the MORS. The MORS is favorable with handling characteristics, as there is minimal sway with the weapon, and the scope has a clean reticle. The MORS benefits from the usual attachments selection. The Ironsights and the ACOG Scope can help the user using the MORS at medium range, as the Ironsights decrease the ADS Time to 300 milliseconds, and the ACOG Scope has lower idle sway and scope magnification. The Variable Zoom Scope and the Thermal, on the other hand, can help the user at long range, as the Variable Zoom Scope has higher magnification, and the Thermal can highlight enemies. The Stock is also helpful as it allows the player to move faster while aiming down the scope. The Ballistics CPU further decreases idle sway, making firing precisely easier without holding one's breath. Finally, the Tracker highlights enemies that were hit by the MORS but survived, which can help the player localize an enemy as the MORS is not a guaranteed one-hit kill. The MORS has decent variants to use. The '''Quick Bolt decreases the reload time to 1.1 seconds, increasing the maximal potential fire rate to 51 rounds per minute. This makes taking down multiple targets easier as the player has less reload time. However, the player moves at 88.2% of the movement speed. This is a minor drawback. The Ransacker increases the damage multipliers of neck and chest shots. This allows the player to one-hit kill Exo Stim users with a single head or neck shot. Also, the idle sway is reduced. The reload time, however, is increased to 1.3 seconds, limiting the maximum potential fire rate to 43 RPM. Akin to the Quick Bolt variant, the player moves at 88.2% of the movement speed. The Silver Bullet has the same multipliers bonus as the Ransacker variant, but also increases the multiplier of lower torso shots. Like the Ransacker, the player can one-hit kill Exo Stim users with a single head or neck shot, and chest and lower torso shots deal higher damage, which makes a difference in a few cases, such as against Exo Stim users. Similarly to the Ransacker variant, it also decreases idle sway. However, it has a large drawback of longer reload time, 1.4 seconds instead of 1.2, limiting the maximal potential fire rate to 40 rounds per minute. This makes taking down multiple targets more difficult as the player needs more time to reload after each shot. Contrary to what the in-game stats say, there is no handling change whatsoever. The Doctor is very similar to the Quick Bolt as it increases the fire rate as well. It also decreases the ADS time. However, there will be 10% more idle sway and the movement speed will be reduced to 88.2%. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Variable Zoom Scope *Thermal *Ballistic CPU *Stock *Tracker *Parabolic Microphone *Ironsights Supply Drop Variants Gallery MORS AW.png|The MORS in first person. MORS reloading AW.png|Reloading the MORS. MORS scope overlay AW.png|Aiming down the rifle's scope. Trivia *The HUD icon lacks the scope. This also applies to the other sniper HUD icons in the game. *Certain variants of the MORS have the bipod deployed while others have the bipod retracted. *The Lullaby is the only variant of the MORS to have an integrated attachment. *It is named after the term "Mors", the Latin word meaning death. *"M.O.R.S", "Military Operated Rail Sniper" and "Made in the U.S.A" can be seen engraved on the left side of the weapon, alongside a logo of an Anvil. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Sniper Rifles